


Heart Attacks

by KiirizoMango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Cuddling, Don’t worry it’s not graphic or particularly angsty, Giving the heart pirates lore, Heart Swapping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Law has some soft feels, Law loves his crew don’t let his emo bullshit fool you, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy isn’t entirely an idiot ok, M/M, Me projecting on the heart pirates, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Really romanticized descriptions of heartbeats ig, Shachi is a cool dude, Slight Angst?, Sorry Sanji for the low key slander but I don’t like u, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he can be soft when it comes to law, devil fruit powers, he’s just blunt when it comes to emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiirizoMango/pseuds/KiirizoMango
Summary: “I know.” The Strawhat muttered.And well wasn’t that something?He knew.(One piece One shots mainly featuring the heart pirates. I’m new to writing so pardon any mistakes!)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin/Shachi (One Piece)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Look- This is just me challenging myself to write something in an under an hour so I don’t second guess everything and hate everything I write. I have some feels about Luffy and Law swapping hearts so- here you are.

It was surreal, the feeling of someone else’s heart beating in his own chest. So slightly out of tune, just enough to make him aware of what he wasn’t before. What his body tuned out over the course of existing. A steady, comforting beat echoed in his ears like it never had before, speeding up whenever the boy it was connected to got excited over trivial things, slowing down again when he was comfortable and sated.

Speeding up again when Law sat down next to him on the deck of The Thousand Sunny. It was weird, he thought as he sat silently next to Luffy, not to feel the seemingly omnipresent panic that always crept over his heart. When he thought of heartbeats, he thought of the quick, painful pounding in his chest and the hot tears of panic.. Of the weak, wet sound of a heart slowly failing on the operating table.. Of Cora-san’s empty chest, his steady heartbeat marred by metal and gunpowder. But this? It was so nice it hurt. Steady, clear, and so, so painfully alive. 

Law didn’t realize he was shaking until he felt soft, oddly rubbery, arms around his waist and a head against his chest. Oh. “Luffy-ya..” He muttered softly, arms coming up haltingly to return the embrace. “I..”

“I know.” The Strawhat muttered. And wasn’t that something? He knew. “I can feel it.” Law saw mussed black hair and soft brown eyes as Luffy lifted his head again, fingers brushing his chest- right over the rough pink “X” scar- with an almost reverent smile. Why? “I can feel your heartbeat here.. It’s nice.. It beats too fast sometimes, but I like it. It’s you.” He said, as though it was as simple as that. As though this heart, this defective broken heart of ash and ache, was special simply because it was Law.

He didn’t feel the painful lurch his heart gave, but he did hear the broken gasp that ripped from tattered lungs as he realized. That was it. That’s exactly what it was and it felt so good it hurt. Luffy cherished the beat in his chest for no other reason than the fact that it was Law, placed safe and aching in his chest. By the small gasp Luffy let out, Law guessed Luffy felt his heart’s painful twist at the thought. The Strawhat only held him tighter, pressing his cheek against Law’s chest. “I know. Law,”  
It sounded so sickly sweet coming from Luffy’s lips. His name. How odd. “I can hear my heart in your chest.” Such a simple observation that meant so many impossible things. “Yes..” Law answered in a breathy voice. His eyes stung and watered. So many things he couldn’t even begin to say, so many things he couldn’t think about right now, so so so many thoughts that he didn’t know how to handle. 

And Luffy knew.

So as Law cried, tears spilling from eyes the color of gold, Luffy held him. The endlessly steady beat of another person’s heart in his chest- of Luffy’s heart in his chest, made his entire body ache with a deep contentment that felt so foreign to him and yet so goddamn good. He could feel his own heartbeat under his fingertips as he pressed them to Luffy’s chest. Fast, stuttered, broken. But Luffy smiled at him, blindingly bright. Because it was Law’s.

They didn’t say anything else that night, because they both knew.


	2. Shachi’s Cookbook (Warning: Contains No Cooking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shachi doesn’t cook because it’s his lifelong goal or because he has any grand ideas of finding the all blue and cooking gourmet his entire life. He cooks for his family, because he never wants to see them go hungry again. And maybe because he likes seeing his crew smile at mealtimes. 
> 
> (Trigger Warnings and Additional notes at the end of the chapter)

Most people who encountered the Heart pirates would never really guess that Shachi was their cook. He wasn’t like Sanji or Zeff, trying to pursue the best, trying to find the impossible, strict and loving and dedicated completely to their craft. (So completely that Sanji would give his life before his hands.) Which wasn’t to say Shachi wasn’t dedicated to being a cook, he was and greatly so.. It was just different. There was no pursuit to be the best, no chasing after gourmet flavors and working with amazing ingredients. He wasn’t the greatest, nor did he want to be. As long as he could put food on the table, he was happy and so was his crew. It was more than they’d ever had after all. 

Sanji wasn’t happy about this. He would scoff and say that any chef who wasn’t driven, wasn’t worth anything. He didn’t notice the way Shachi shifted closer to Penguin, or the way Law’s eyes narrowed. It wasn’t about that.. not for them. Sanji didn’t understand. He knew what it felt like to go hungry, sure, but not like this, not for so long. 

Nobody really knew. Shachi and Penguin had always been together. As childhood friends from Swallow island, a small island in the North Blue, they were never seen far from each other. They were together when their parents died. They were still together when Shachi’s aunt took them in. They were together for each hit and slap, for each night without food on the table, for every time they had to run from the cops and strangers on the street, for every soul crushing time they handed their hard fought earnings over to Shachi’s aunt for fear of another night of abuse and hunger. Suffering and pain, they were still together. (It made it easier, their frail bodies and frailer minds comforted by the other. The cold nights found them with Shachi’s head on Penguin’s shoulder as they slept.)

They were together when Law found them. The plan seemed good at the time, some defenseless polar bear thing that somehow knew how to talk, albeit not well. They could rough it up and sell it for a high price to some crazy fucker in the town… they weren’t counting on the boy who came with it. He was short, definitely younger than them, but with a look that made him seem so much older. It was terrifying in a way he couldn’t place. Penguin and Shachi had seen death in all its forms. Law had seen more. 

It wasn’t a fair fight by any means. 

Bruised, aching and humiliated, Penguin and Shachi were still together. Law and Bepo were together with them too, though they wouldn’t appreciate that until later. 

Not until they fought that boar. There hadn’t been any food for days now.. Shachi’s aunt, as much as he hated saying she was related to him, had spent all their money on alcohol this week. There wouldn’t be any more for a while, so the two had to find it themselves. The forest was eerily quiet as always, the thick blanket of snow that always seemed to cover islands in the North blue still ever present. Penguin and Shachi had long gotten used to navigating it, so they had no issue collecting the winter fruits from the trees and bushes in the forest. Unfortunately, they were hungry and tired and didn’t notice they had gone too deep until it was too late. They were in the wrong territory.

They didn't stand half a chance, not that many would. Penguin had never known more terror than he had watching the boar dig it’s enormous tusk into Shachi’s stomach, piercing his frail body straight through. They were always together, he couldn’t fathom a reality where they weren’t. The bomb was a bust, but the explosion was large. Penguin’s arm was severed by sharp teeth before he had the opportunity to get to Shachi. Perhaps, in death, they could still be together. That would be okay. 

The snow was an all too familiar red by the time Law reached the forest. 

His hands shook as he dragged Penguin from the mess and he was almost glad the two weren’t awake to see it...Bepo held him close after the operation to reattach Penguin’s arm and Law shook apart in silence, his heart hurting in ways it had no right to anymore. (Snow had once been beautiful to him, but those memories were nearly gone now, swallowed by blood and ash like everything else. )

Penguin and Shachi woke up together, side by side in a house they didn’t recognize, hurting in ways they couldn’t describe. They nearly lost each other and that thought hurt more than anything else.. Penguin held Shachi’s hand with his previously severed one and Shachi stared blankly at their intertwined limbs. They were together… it was okay. 

Law and Bepo were okay too. 

It was scary, expanding their circle.. Law and Bepo were unknown entities with problems of their own that Penguin and Shachi would never understand. (They felt that after twelve years they got the gist pretty well though.) The two had no idea to handle it. They would learn. Wolf took them in with reluctance, and Penguin and Shachi were thankful to never have to see the aunt again.. she was less happy but ultimately never came after them.

Seeing Wolf punch that vile woman in the face was deeply satisfying to both of them though. Law had to admit it was pretty fun to watch, and he could see the relief on the two boys' faces when Wolf refused to sell them back to their aunt. That’s probably when he decided he would protect them. (They didn’t need protecting, but they loved Law for it anyways. He was the only one that tried.) 

When they finally left Swallow Island, it was obvious they needed roles. Law was the captain, Bepo was the navigator.. What were they? Even Penguin was considered the first mate since he had been learning medicine from Law and Wolf since they started living together. (Penguin would never admit it was because he was scared. Seeing Shachi like that and unable to do anything shook him to his core.. He needed to be able to help. Shachi knew.. he understood.) So where did Shachi stand? What could he provide to their crew? ….How was he useful? 

Out on the sea they were hungry again. Islands were sparse and fishing was becoming increasingly difficult the farther out they travelled… Sea kings were the top game here and any other fish were scarce due to being hunted by the huge monsters… They were used to it, but it didn’t make it any less miserable. They needed food, preferably decent food. 

Shachi decided what he was going to do. He was going to make sure his crew never had to go hungry again… never had to feel the silent misery of realizing it was another day without anything to ease the twisting pain in their guts. He never wanted to see Penguin’s ribs when he changed or the way Law’s eyes sunk farther into his skin everyday.. Somehow Bepo was the worst though, being as large as he was.. and how meek.. He never said anything but Shachi saw the way he held his stomach, or the way his black eyes glazed over while working.. it was heartbreaking. Shachi hated it, most of all when Penguin would have nightmares and sneak to his side of the boat, shaking body pressed tight against Shachi’s under the blanket. When Shachi wrapped his arms around Penguin he could feel every knob of spine and the sharp bones of his hips against him. It made Shachi’s blood boil.

So he learned to cook, learned to grow food, learned how and where to fish. It wasn’t about the fancy things or making the best dishes, it was about surviving and keeping his family fed and happy. He was happy as long as he got to see Penguins eyes light up when they got a stable meal, or the way Bepo got more and more energetic as the days wore on. Even Law was brighter, eye bags less severe.. Shachi couldn’t help but feel pride. His crew mates were smiling and happy because of him,,, because of the work he did and the food he provided.. He loved it. He was happy, his crew- his family, were safe and happy. 

When the crew grew, Shachi fed them too. He was never the best, nor did he want to be, but every time someone on the crew gave him a smile or a “thanks” for his cooking, Shachi felt a little piece of his heart fall back into place. 

He delivered food to Ikkaku in the boiler room while she was working and reveled in her small smile as she took the plate while wiping the sweat off her face. Uni and Clione came in to the dining room with a few other members, laughing and joking in their own ways as they ate. Shachi laughed and joked with them too, passing around plates and cups and playful biting remarks 

Jean Bart and Law were a different story.. Jean was a recent addition, still yet to fully integrate into the crew. Going from a strong pirate captain, to a slave, to a crew member was.. jarring to say the least… He was jumpy, mistrusting.. He trusted food least of all, never eating despite how hungry he obviously was. Shachi understood though. He just smiled and led Jean Bart into the kitchen, chatting with the large man as he cooked. He held up each ingredient as he worked, slowly explaining what it was and why he was using it, watching Jean slowly unwind as he kept talking, the smell of his cooking filling the air. When he was done he put the plate in front of Jean and felt his heart swell with pride as the man smiled and took a bite. From then on Jean always came in to talk and watch him cook, enjoying the relative quiet and listening to Shachi talk about his cooking, his day, or hell, even some weird dreams he’s had. The two were fast friends and Jean slowly got used to the odd, diverse personalities on the Polar Tang. He was part of the family. (Jean never wanted the tattoos the rest of them had. He loved them but.. He didn’t want to be marked again, not after his enslavement. They understood. The tattoos on the crew’s skin were their way of expressing their love, Jean had his own way.) 

Meanwhile, Law was.. a difficult patient. He never seemed to have much of an appetite, always getting too absorbed in his work to eat anything… Even when Shachi left him food, there would only be a few bites taken out of it when he returned for the dishes. (It never went to waste, nothing ever did. Shachi could never throw out food.) Shachi could see him getting skinnier, skin sunken and pale.. and he got scared.. He couldn’t help it. He saw Law and he saw a fourteen year old with haunted eyes and nothing more than skin and bones. (Shachi saw himself in the way Law looked, half dead on his feet and stubbornly carrying on.) However he only talked about it with Law when his captain when he came back from Dressrosa, bruised, battered, and lost. 

That night Penguin treated his wounds and Shachi gave him food, scolding Law for his eating habits sternly.... The effect was ruined when both Penguin and Shachi hugged their captain with tears in their eyes and said that if he ever left them behind again they’d never forgive him, though in truth they’d only worry and fret until he inevitably came back battered and bloodied. He would always come back, he had to. Law gave them a tired smile and slung his arms around them, pulling the two of them down into the infirmary bed, their heads resting on his chest. That night the three of them fell asleep in a tangled mess of tattooed limbs like they did when they were scrawny teens in Wolf’s guest bedroom, hiding from the nightmares in each other’s presence. (True to his word Law dragged them along to Wano a week later. It was terrifying, it hurt, they thought they were going to die, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.)

Shachi didn’t cook for fame, he didn’t cook to be the best or the most gourmet. He cooked for himself, for his family, for the people who saved his life and made it worth living. In his humble opinion, Sanji could stuff it...but if he laughed a little when Law “accidentally” bumped into him and spilled an entire tray of drinks on his expensive suit… Then that was his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh- Honestly???? Idk man. I remember reading a few ficus where Shachi was the crew’s cook and I love it.. but I wondered how he got there? Why he decided to do something that most people in One piece have such a strong passion for... and this is what i came up with??  
> I thought about Shachi’s backstory and I wanted to go a bit more in depth with the conditions and thought... Shachi could’ve learned to cook because he never wanted to see his family (especially Penguin) go hungry and wanted to show his crew love through cooking since he never got that :( 
> 
> Tl;dr: I had some feels at midnight and my thoughts ran away from me so I wrote Shachi’s life story and some reasons why he might’ve become the Heart Pirate’s cook. 
> 
> TW: Non-graphic child abuse, slight violence and injury, non-graphic eating disorders, slavery mention (Jean Bart),


End file.
